x360hardwarefandomcom-20200214-history
Eternal Sonata
'Scores' Rate the Xbox 360 Game S1: (21) 6.82 Rate the Xbox 360 Game S2: (16) 7.41 GameRankings: (57) 8.03 'User Comments' 765351 - 6 - Cute girls but poor story and gameplay AikonMonk - 6 - I enjoyed the battle system immensely; the story was bleh. beautifuldreams - 5 - battles got boring real quick, and game was way too slow Cuke_Cuke - 10 electrolyzer - 10 Focian - 9 - Fantastically whimsical visuals, marvellous idea for the story (although a little sloppy in execution in places), a solid battle system and one of the best soundtracks for a game I've ever heard. Foppe - 10 - Great game that's both fun and it teach the kids about Chopin. gaymer15 - 4 - Probably one of the most mediocre games I have ever played. The graphics were pretty much the only good point. The only character that I didn't want to punch in the face was Jazz. The story was as cliche as can be and totally fell apart at the end. Too many cutscenes too. I believe the ending cutscene lasted about thirty minutes or so! The soundtrack was only decent. The Chopin pieces were very well done, but the original score never really stood out at all. The battle system was cool at first, but as the game progressed, some of the better parts were slowly stripped away, but Harmony Chains were very cool. Unfortunately, the game had way too many battles. Even though you can see the enemies on screen, it was too hard to avoid them because the pathways were almost as thin as Final Fantasy XIII's. It's a shame too, this game had potential, but it just fell flat on its face. Hucast9 - 9 - I played it on PS3. It was surprisingly good. I liked it slightly better than Star Ocean The Last Hope. hyper kobun dash - 8 - I've played better jrpgs(not many during this gen though), but I liked the scenery and soundtrack. The battle system was pretty good too. The story was pretty trippy since you know what's going to happen to Chopin going into the game, but I was curious about what would happen with Polka & the other characters. It was also cool how they talked about Chopin's life and played his pieces between chapters. Everything else about it was run-of-the-mill imo. I can honestly say that I still enjoyed it though. KOTRwhoops - 6 - PROS - Fantastic art direction, pretty and colourful - Interesting story (mainly the Choipan bits) - Great music CONS - One of the most boring battle systems I've ever played in a JRPG - Massively linear with little room to explore - Story went a bit to crap as it wore on OVERALL: 6/10 - A very average JRPG link0316 - 8 - enjoyable and challenging if your under leveled. MertensCW - 8 - A charming game with a nice soundtrack and a big plus for not being traditional turn based menu fare. seb03 - 5 - Nice graphics but the battles were boring. Run up to an enemy, mash A until your turn is about to end then press Y. Then the game only got harder because of that tacked on party level. The developers might as well of had a pop up message saying "Sorry your guys are too powerful and we forgot to balance the rest of the game so now your turns are shorter!" I also didn't like the story. Termadoyle - 7 - the story is too saccharin but the game as a whole is very entertaining. zinsindetta - 7.5